The present invention relates to the field of multimedia recording and playback and specifically to systems, devices and methods of concurrently storing the content of several broadcast radio channels and allowing a selected playback of the stored audio information in a “time-shifted” manner at the discretion of a user.
The conventional audio recorder has provided many desirable features to a user. When listening to pre-recorded programs, the user may pause the playback, advance, fast-forward, or rewind the recorded program to an area of interest. As best understood, current radio program recorders require the user to tune in a desired station and activate a tape recorder or CD recorder to record the selected program. That is, radio program recorders cannot both record and playback a desired program at the same time. Furthermore, current radio program recorders cannot record several programs at the same time. Additionally, current radio recorders do not permit the user to navigate through the library with both visual cues via a graphics user interface (GUI) as well as audio cues to enable access while engaging another activity such as driving. As well, current radio receivers must scan the radio spectrum one station at a time; this is a time-consuming process which is an inconvenience to the user of such a device.
It is therefore desirable to provide these features to the user.